


Silence

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Slash, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester watches it all fall apart (Set during S2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

Lester watched sadly as things went from bad to worse between Cutter and Stephen. It was obvious to everyone except the two of them that Helen was playing Stephen for her own purposes. Not that he was going to tell Stephen that, as much as he'd like to. He hated seeing the younger man hurting but if he tried to intervene, Stephen would just end up hating him for it. Instead he'd have to watch from the sidelines and try to pick up the pieces when Stephen finally came to his senses. If he ever got his hands on Helen Cutter though, he wouldn't make the mistake of letting her escape again. This time he'd find some deep, dark cell somewhere to put her in and make sure her case got lost in the system. He wouldn't let her keep hurting Stephen like this if he could help it.

**Author's Note:**

> Song prompt used - Silence is Golden - The Tremeloes


End file.
